


& This Christmas

by thenewpyt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Potter Manor (Harry Potter), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also i just love nottpott, christmas apparently blings out the fluff writer in me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewpyt/pseuds/thenewpyt
Summary: Harry's never been good with expressing his feelings, but this Christmas, he finally gets what he wished for.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 65
Collections: Hermione’s Nook Kissmas





	& This Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my sister @e_writes and @lostinthought96 for checking this out and giving me feedback. I've never written Harry or Theo as main characters and I've got such a soft spot in my heart that when Kissmas was announced, I knew I needed to take the chance to write them!

& This Christmas

_________________________

Potter Manor was arguably too large for Harry to live in by himself but if he were honest, he’d wanted nothing to do with Grimmauld Place after the war and after a long overdue conversation (and apology) with the Goblins of Gringotts, Harry found himself reclaiming his ancestral family seat and a Lordship he was still trying to figure out nearly five years later. A handy solution to a predicament he hadn’t had an answer to otherwise. 

He'd been so excited about finding out that part of his history was still in one piece following both wars that he’d volunteered to host the Christmas get-together for his friends and chosen family once he’d gotten the manor set up to his liking. He’s still fairly certain he was confunded into hosting because there’s no way he’d willingly chosen to put himself at the mercy of the Potter elves as they set about decorating and cooking, but here he was, elbow deep in tinsel, glitter and multiple Christmas trees. Even Kreacher (who he’d somehow not been able to shake when he left Grimmauld) was in the spirit, directing the other elves as if he were a conductor and making sure everything was running smoothly as ‘Master Harry’ tended to his guests. 

The foyer of Potter Manor was large, but warm and cozy and there were small tables scattered around covered in all kinds of Christmas treats, though he himself was partial to the different treacle as he mingled. Over the last few years, Harry’s friend group had expanded to include far more Slytherins than he would have thought possible. Part of that was due to Hermione’s relationship with Draco which meant they’d all had to get used to Blaise and Pansy too, but the Slytherin who caught Harry by surprise was Theo Nott. After Ron dropped from the Aurors to help George in the shop, Harry had been partnered up with Theo and it hadn’t taken long for Harry to develop feelings. 

Granted, he hadn’t actually acted on those feelings and he was fairly certain Hermione was staging an intervention if he didn’t do something soon. He wasn’t exactly keen on confessing his feelings and having them be thrown back at him though, so he pined and found himself enjoying just getting to work with the other dark haired man. Now here he was, playing host to his friends and trying not to think about how absolutely delectable Theo looked in his deep blue jumper and black muggle jeans as he leaned against the mantle, deep in conversation with Bill Weasley. 

His musings were interrupted and his vision obscured by a thick head of curls as Hermione slipped her arm through his and pulled him further into the room. 

“Harry James Potter, for Merlin’s sake, if you stare any harder at the poor guy, you’ll bore a hole right through him.”

“Oh, are we ribbing Potter on his inability to admit his feelings again?”

Draco tipped his glass of firewhiskey in their direction as Hermione came to a stop and huffed, an errant curl puffing away from her cheek. 

“It’s not an inability to admit my feelings… it’s self preservation. He’s my partner and I don’t want it to be weird if things aren’t reciprocated. Can you imagine explaining that to Robards? Sorry boss, I made my partner uncomfortable because I’m an absolute arse.”

Harry rolled his eyes and ran a finger through his shaggy hair that desperately needed a haircut, but he’d had other things on his mind if he were being honest. 

“Look, everyone is starting to leave, so why don’t you go over and talk to him before he goes too? Ask him about New Year’s Eve, he’s supposed to be coming to ours that night and might need a date.”

Hermione looked so pleased with her suggestion that Harry didn’t have the heart to shoot it down so instead he bent and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“Thank you both for coming, I’ll see you Wednesday for dinner?”

At their confirmation, he slipped his arm from his best friend’s grasp and made the rounds, thanking people and wishing them a happy Christmas. Luna snagged him as he was bidding guests goodbye and drug him into a conversation with Neville about the benefits of wrackspurts, his brain struggling to process as the conversation flowed. Planting a kiss on her cheek and clapping Neville on the shoulder, he excused himself to politely shove Pansy and Ron into the floo before they could do more than snog on his chaise lounge, wondering if he could convince someone to take pity and obliviate that memory for him. 

Before long it was just him and Theo and his mouth felt spectacularly dry as Theo stepped closer with a slight grin on his lips. 

“I was starting to wonder if you were avoiding me.”

Harry’s cheeks were tinged pink as he shook his head. 

“I haven’t been avoiding you… technically. I was hosting a Christmas party, you know.” 

“Well _technically_ as the host, aren’t you supposed to make sure your guests are enjoying themselves?” 

Harry gave an involuntary shiver as Theo eyed him up and down, though his voice was thankfully steady as he spoke, “Oh, have you not been enjoying yourself then? Is there something I can do to fix it?”

He found himself stepping even closer to the other dark haired man, his heart thumping wildly against his ribcage. 

“I think there might be something I have in mind.” Theo tentatively stretched his hand across the small distance between them and tangled their fingers together with a light sigh when Harry gave no resistance. 

“For months now I’ve tried to figure out how to tell you how I feel and I will blame this on that cheesy Christmas movie Hermione made me watch last month, but apparently at Christmas time you tell the truth, so Harry Potter, let me tell you right now, I’ve never been so into someone before and every time I look into those startling green eyes, I feel like I’m drowning. And that’s so cliche but tonight I don’t care about the cliches or the fact that you very well may just think of me as a friend, but Merlin if I am just a friend, please tell me to bugger off gently.”

With his thumb stroking the top of Theo’s knuckles, Harry couldn’t help the pleased grin that split his lips. 

“From the first conversation we had that day in the Atrium, I knew I was never going to be able to tell you to bugger off. If I’d thought you felt the same, maybe I would have listened to Hermione and Draco ages ago and told you how I feel. I’m not good with words, I never have been, but if the one thing I get for Christmas this year is a chance with you, it’ll be the best Christmas I’ve had in ages.”

Theo’s free hand trailed up Harry’s arm before gently running his fingers through the dark strands of hair, tangling and pulling slightly, a low sigh escaping Harry’s lips at the light pressure. As Theo bent down, his lips hovered in front of Harry’s, ghosting across as they held each other’s gaze, searching for permission. 

“I guess this is a Happy Christmas then.”

Harry wasn’t sure who finally closed the gap, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as their lips slotted together and Theo’s fingers tightened in his hair, angling Harry’s head to fit them together better. Swiping his tongue across Theo’s bottom lip and letting his free hand fall to the taller man’s hip as he was granted entrance, he sighed contentedly as his tongue swept across Theo’s, tangling them together as they explored. Letting his hand wander, he slid it up under Theo’s jumper, letting his cold fingers splay across the warm skin of Theo’s lower back, chuckling as the other wizard started from the contrast. 

Breaking apart, foreheads pressed together as they both took in gulps of air and Harry couldn’t help the snort that escaped his mouth as Theo spoke quietly, his fingers carding through Harry’s hair absentmindedly. 

“And I didn’t even need the enchanted mistletoe.”


End file.
